Train To Morioka
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: AU. Naegi siblings Makoto and Komaru are taking a bullet train ride from Miyazaki after a weekend trip, going Tokyo to meet with their parents, but then their trip becomes a fight for survival when several passengers started to become zombies, eating their way through, and being trapped inside the train both Makoto and Komaru must survive while dealing with selfish passengers.
1. Prologue

**Train To Morioka**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental fanfic, and here an idea popped into my head which I spend two weeks thinking it over, and it all started after watching a movie last month. I admit that I wasn't into types of movies that involved zombies after watching _**Dawn Of The Dead**_ , and while the last zombie movie I watched, _**World War Z**_ , made me feel stale towards that genre, I make it a habit to steer clear from those kind of movies.

However, that all changed when I accidentally so the movie poster of the South Korean film titled _**Train To Busan**_ , which ignored it at first, but after hearing a lot of people praising the movie, I became curious and searched it on Wikipedia, and there I saw the synopsis of the film, and this appeared to make me tempted to see a zombie movie again after watching most of the _**Resident Evil movies**_ in the past, so I went to the move house and watched it.

To my surprise, the film was good in terms of storyline, even though the gore was not so extreme, and that kept me glued to the seat and finished watching it, and man, It was a blast. After two weeks, this gave me the inspiration to make a fanfic version of the film, and Danganronoa came to my mind, after watching the **Danganronpa 3 Hope Arc** , and there I went to work and scanned through the site to see which characters would be used here.

There the Naegi siblings, Makoto and Komaru, popped into my head, and given how close they are, that gave me the boost, and the rest, they say, is history. Can't spoil everything here, so I leave it to you readers to judge this fic by your own eyes, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

Lastly, this is AU, so the setting here will be slightly different from the canon games and anime.

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue  
**_

The scene shifts to Tokyo, which is located at the island of Honshu, and there it shows that the island is somewhat peaceful, happy, lively, and ful of life. About more than a million people reside there living normally and some extravagantly. You can see that many are reporting for work, such as heading for office, shops, restaurants, and ither establishments due to the nature of their works, which was part of their daily lives in order to earn a living to support themsrlves and their families.

Children and teenagers are shown walking the streets attending school; elementary, middle school, high school, and college. They are attending classes daily as they have a lot to learn, so that when minors graduate, they can move to the next higher level of learning, while those who graduate college will earn their diplomas and find jobs according to their resume and job descriptions.

The scene shifts to a very tall building, where you can see a teenager, who appeared to be 16 years old, is standing in front of investors, and he is giving them a lecture on how to increase their stocks and attracting local and foreign investors, and they appeared impressed at how the teenager was able to secure a lot of business deals, which allowed this company to flourish, and each of them commented to one another how this teenager is able to live up to his family name and how this family is able to control the financial world.

"That kid..."

"He's a high schooler...?"

"He is...yet he is able to run this company..."

"Amazing..."

"So he is the heir to the Togami family..."

"I'll do anything to stay on his GOOD SIDE..."

"Me too..."

"Yeah..."

The teenager who is lecturing the businessmen and investors is identified as **Byakuya Togami** , and he is heir to the Togami family, and both his family and family name were well-known to the business world of Japan, and this family is slowly making itself known to other areas, such as show business, and even the Diet, slowly instilling their influence all over certain parts of Japan. Togami himself appeared cold yet he is very level-headed yet his arrogance reached to a certain degree but tolerable enough.

Later, during a break, Togami is approached by his butler, identified as Aloysius Pennyworth, and there the two talked, in which Aloysius advises his master not to overdo himself, saying that his health is important and said that he should not exert too much effort after the Togami patriarch assigned the heir to do whatever it takes to promote the Togami family name and to ensure that their influence takes over Japan, and the heir is willing to heed Aloysius' advice as he respected his butler, who became his confidant due to the butler being kind to him.

"That is the advise I can give you, young master..."

"..."

"Sir...?"

"I will heed your advice..."

"Well said, sir..."

"Tank you...Aloysius..."

"No problem, young master..."

"..."

Meanwhile, at the streets of Tokyo, you can see a guy who is a out 20 years old, sitting on a small chair and holding a crystal ball, offering fortune readings for a price, enticing passing customers to have their fortunes read. He is identified as **Yasuhiro Hagakure** , and he is a rising star in the fortune reading community, and so far he is able to earn enough money to purchase a ticket, and as he is about to leave, he glanced at his crystal ball and tries to read a fortune, and after a minute, he had a look of apprehension and decided to leave Tokyo, heading for the bullet train station to get a ride.

" _I got to get away...I don't wanna die...!_ "

 **-x-**

At the police station, you can see a police investigator is watching TV, and he is sipping coffee as he is watching the news, and so far nothing major has happened and the streets are quite peaceful, and soon he gets a surprise visit from his son, who appeared to be 16 years old, and a model student at his high school, and there the father and son greeted each other as they appeared to be close to one another like most family members are.

"Oh, Kiyotaka..."

"Hello, dad..."

"What brings you here?"

"Just want to pay you a visit..."

"You did not have to bother..."

"It is fine..."

"Really...?"

"Yes..."

The father and son are identified as Takaki and Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and the father is a police inspector while his son is a model student and they have very high morals and discipline, and both strive to earn a degree through hard work, and Kiyotaka passed by the police station to deliver a lunch bento to his dad, which Takaki appreciated but told his son to focus more on his studies, saying that school is very important which the son nodded and assured that his studies are okay and he is on the top 10 list of top students at his school.

"I will study hard, dad!"

"That's the spirit..."

"I promise I will make you proud!

"Good."

"You'll see!"

"My son..."

"Huh?"

"What the...?"

However, their peaceful conversation is interrupted when a news flash appeared on TV, where it showed what appeared to be a riot happening somewhere in Tokyo, and soon the police station's dispatcher showed up, telling Takaki that their station is also been summoned to have their men joining in to quell off the riot, and Takaki sighed as he felt that this is another day and he nodded as he tells Kiyotaka to head home believing that the riot might come across him, which the son nodded and tells his dad to be careful and come home safely.

"You'd better go home, Kiyotaka..."

"I will..."

"Lock the doors and stay hidden..."

"I understand..."

"I'll be home as soon as the riots stopped..."

"Okay...but be careful, dad..."

"I will..."

"..."

 **-x-**

Elsewhere within Tokyo, the scene shifts to what appeared to be an ordinary house, where the scene zoomed closer and you can see a couple who are in their early 40's, and they appeared to be ordinary parents, and they are identified as the Naegi family, and they are living ordinary, but happy lives, and right now they are living quietly as their children, a boy and a girl, are away for a week and are due to return home tomorrow. The Naegi children can be seen on a family photo, and they are identified as Makoto and Komaru, who are aged 16 and 14 respectively.

Both the Naegi parents are happy and content with their lives and are pleased that their children are leading ordinary but happy lives, and they are looking forward to meet with their children who went to Miyazaki in Kyushu Island to attend a camping trip a week ago, and both parents talked, stating how proud they are with their children growing up unspoiled and having a good outlook in life, and hoped that when they go to college they would earn something in later life and not spoiled by material wealth.

"Dear...we have such wonderful children..."

"I know, honey..."

"I really missed them..."

"They will be home tomorrow..."

"Yes...and I hope that they would finish school...and get jobs...I really want to see them grow up..."

"I know..."

"Huh...?"

"One moment, dear..."

By then, Mr. Naegi gets a phone call and after that, he is getting ready to leave saying that he has an emergency work at his office and told his wife that he will be back tonight, and bid her goodbye, and left, and as Mrs. Naegi locked the door, she went to the living room and turned on the TV, as she is looking forward to watch her favorite drama, but left as she went to the bathroom, missing the news flash which shows that the riot within Tokyo is slowly getting out of control, and you can see that something strange is going on, as the rioters became more rabid, and the numbers are steadily increasing.

 **-x-**

The scene shifts at Kagoshima, which is located at the extreme west of Miyazaki, as the time now is 18:45, and there the scene shifts to a dormitory where the Naegi siblings, **Makoto** and **Komaru** , had just finished attending a camping conference and are packing up, ready to leave as they are heading for the train station to get a ride to Tokyo, and both were excited that they would go home after being away for a week, and they bought some souvenirs to give to their parents, and Komaru was excited and said that their week here was worth it, which Makoto agreed to.

"Onii-chan..."

"What is it, Komaru?

"I'm so excited!

"Really?"

"Yeah...I can't wait to get home!

"Me too..."

"Then let's go.."

"Okay!"

After that, the two siblings left the dorm and are catching a bus that would take them to the train station which the trip would take nine hours to travel, and the siblings waited for 30 minutes before finally boarded a bus, and the bus left as it is heading towards the destination of Yamagouchi. As the Naegi siblings are relaxing, they appeared to be the only passengers, and the driver did not mind seeing that there were no other commuters around.

About two hours after the Naegi siblings departed, the scene shifts outside the area where the dorm is, and soon a strange person went inside, and moments later the lights opened where you can hear screams, and moments later you can see blood splattered on the windows, and sounds of growling can be heard, and because it is night time, the area was relatively empty as most of the residents are asleep, and the incident at the dorm went unnoticed, which may soon become noticeable once daytime arrives.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like the opening chapter, and not much action is shown, it did show the main characters here, and some of the Danganronpa characters, and they portrayed closely to their original counterparts, except that they are not Hope's Peak students. But the end of this chapter is just the beginning, and the REAL story commences soon...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter opens the story, as the Naegi siblings are getting on the train, and other DR characters appear...and that's where the horror commences...


	2. Countdown To Chaos

**Train To Morioka**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which .

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2: Countdown To Chaos  
**_

About two hours later, the scene shifts to Komamoto, where you can see the bus is traveling the road and so far everything appeared to be peaceful as Makoto and Komaru are among the few passengers inside the bus, where a total 10 are on board, and the time now is close to midnight, and the passengers are asleep, and thr bus driver kept his eye on the road, making sure that the path is clear and hoped he does not run into trouble given how far they will have to travel, and not cause any inconvenience to the passengers.

As the bus continue to travel, a few people are running towards the road and are waving ay the bus in hopes of getting the driver's attention, but the driver failed to notice them and the bus drove away, and the scene fades into nothing as some unidentified objects smothered the running people and you can hear them screaming in terror, and the scene fully faded into nothing and that was it.

-x-

Another several hours later, the scene shifts at Saga, where the time now is 4:30, and both Naegi siblings woke up and felt refreshed as the driver told the two teens that in just an hour they will arrive at Fukuoka where the shinkansen will be ready, and the two siblings nodded as the two teens relaxed and all they can do now is wait, and Komaru is excited to get back home to greet their parents which Makoto nodded, and he too could not wait to see his parents as well.

"Onii-chan...I am so excited!"

"Me too..."

"I can't wait to get home...see my friends...watch TV...oh...the idol band will be aired today!"

"Yeah...I look forward to watch it as well..."

"I really want to get home...mom and dad are waiting for us!"

"Yeah..."

"Okay...lets wait..."

"Yeah..."

The two relaxed themselves as the bus continued to travel, but when they came across an intersection, the bus driver stepped on the brakes and the bus came to a sudden stop when several police cars and ambulances passed by the intersection, and this caused the other passengers to wake up, and the driver apologized for the sudden stop, explaining to them what just happened.

"Sorry, folks..."

"What just happened?"

"Lots of police cars and ambulances passed by...I almost got hit..."

"I see..."

"Okay...the coast is clear...sit back, everyone..."

"Okay..."

"Man...that sute WOKE me up..."

"..."

As the passengers settled back, Komaru noticed that on the east side, she can see smoke and lights from flames are emanating from afar, and neither she or Makoto have no idea what just happened and assumed it was just a fire, and the bus driver began to move the bus and went on its way, and later on, the time now is 5:00, and they are nearing Fukuoka, and the sun began to rise, in which most of the passengers are still asleep with only Komaru awake, and with the driver focused on what is in front of him, Komaru glanced at the sides of the intersections, where she saw a few bodies piled in front of their houses, and she wondered what is going on, but the bus proceeded to move ahead and the driver is busy looking at what is in front of him, not noticing the side mirror where a person is running and waving for help before a group of people tackled him to the ground, and his cries of help failed to alert the bus.

The bus continued to cruise ahead, and passed by several intersections, where each one is devoid of people and Komaru was the only one to notice it, but she innocently decided to ignore it and lean back on her seat, and after 30 minutes the bus arrived at Fukuoka Train Station, and the passengers disembarked and the Naegi siblings were among those who got off, and are heading to the train station to get their tickets so they can get on the shinkansen and take a ride towards Tokyo.

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the train station where several people are walking the platform and are ready to board the train, and everything appeared to be peaceful and full of life as many are getting on the train, and the dispatcher guard is instructing the passengers which coach they should enter and so far everything appeared to be orderly, and by then the Naegi siblings arrived and are getting on the coach, and Komaru is excited that she couldn't stop herself from being hyper as they are several hours away from reaching Tokyo, and Makoto had to pacify his younger sister.

"Komaru...calm down..."

"I can't, onii-chan...I'm too excited..."

"We have all the time..."

"Hee-hee-hee..."

"Relax...we still have to get our seats..."

"Okay, okay...I really look forward to see mom and dad again..."

"Me too..."

"..."

Komaru just smiled and explained that she is just excited to get home, and couldn't wait to see her parents and her home, and her elder brother just smiled, seeing that he has the same feeling as her and both stepped inside the coach as they walked inside to find a pair of seats, and they were quite surprised to see that there were so many people inside, seeing that the train would be full of people and the siblings hurried to find some seats or else they would run out of seats and be forced to stan during the long trip.

Meanwhile, more people arrived and are getting on the train, and the scene shifts inside one of the coaches where a baseball team arrived and took their seats, and one of their star players, identified as Leon Kuwata, is already sitting on his seat with a vacant seat next to him, and there a girl dressed like a gyaru came and the baseball team greeted her as the teenage girl is identified as Kanon Nakajima, and she greeted the baseball team members in reply, showing that they respected each other as she was the team's cheerleader.

"Hey!"

"Its Kanon-chan!"

"Hey, Kanon!"

"Glad you came along!"

"We sure are glad to have you with us!"

"Thanks, guys! Where is HE?"

"He's over there!"

"Okay..."

By then she found Kuwata sitting there and she went and sat beside him and there she began flirting with him which shows that she has feelings for him, and Leon gently tried to turn down her advances but she was quite stubborn, and his fellow team members began teasing Kuwata and urged him to accept her confession which he sweat-dropped as he sighed and tries to ignore their teasing and the coach became quite noisy amid the annoyed looks of the other passengers as the baseball team members continued to tease Kuwata.

"Accept her!"

"Accept her!"

"Accept her!"

"Accept her!"

"Accept her!"

"Accept her!"

"Accept her!"

"Accept her!"

Meanwhile, a teenage girl came and boarded the train, and she appeared to be rich as she is wearing a gothic-type attire and is smirking deviously as if she own the world, and finds a seat that she can take, where she took out a tea cup and began drinking her royal milk tea, and she is identified as Celestia Ludenberg, and as she is sipping her tea, she sighed as the train hasn't moved yet and realized that the dispatcher is still waiting for more passengers to come so that the train would be filled before signalling the driver to leave.

Celestia then sighed as she waited for the train to leave, and by then two passengers came and Celestia stared wide-eyed seeing that one of the two appeared to be an obese geek and is holding a collection of doujinshi, and his companion appeared to be a manga artist given the collection of manga that she is carrying. They are identified as the Yamada siblings, consisting of Fujiko and Hifumi, and the two siblings began comparing themselves on who the better artist is, and Celestia rolled her eyes seeing that this is going to be a boring trip.

The scene the shows that five female teenagers came and boarded the coach, and some of the passengers stared in surprise and are elated, seeing that the girls who came are the popular five-girl idol band that are known in Japan, and they are in the same group of passengers as Celes, and some of the passengers began to ask for their autographs, which the five girls obliged, as this would boost their popularity as idols.

"Here you go..."

"Thank you for watching our live gig..."

"We have a telecast later tonight...please watch..."

"We have a mall tour in Tokyo tonight..."

"See you later..."

"Here is my autograph..."

"Thank your for your support..."

"Bye-bye..."

Then two teenagers came and boarded the coach as well, and they appeared to be siblings who are tan-skinned and quite athletic in appearance, where they are identified as the Asahina sibkings, consisting of Aoi and Yuta, and the two siblings find their seats and are soon joined by two more teenagers, one a male and the other a female, who appeared muscular and white-haired, and they are identified as Kenichiro, and his companion as Sakura Ohgami.

Some of the passengers were intimidated by Ohgami's appearance, and moved away from her. Ohgami was mentally annoyed at how people see in her and when they find their seats, both sat down and Ohgami confided to Kenichiro about her insecurity and how people see in her, but he assured to her that physical appearance is not necessarily important as long as she did not do anything bad, and advises her to ignore that negative comments aimed at her.

"Are you sure this would be the best?"

"Yes, Sakura. Do not listen to what others tell you if they only intend to harm you verbally..."

"..."

"Beauty can be seen not just on the outside...but also on the inside..."

"I see..."

"So do not doubt yourself..."

"Very well, Kenichiro..."

"Good."

Next, a few people came on board the coach, and they appeared to be group of rowdy bikers, and are identified as the Crazy Diamond Gang, and the group is being led by Mondo Ohwada, and his assistant, Takemichi Yukimaru acts as the second-in-command, and there the group found some seats and settled down, where Yukimaru asks why are they taking the shinkansen when they can use their motorcycles, but Ohwada said that their bikes are broken and to get new ones they would have to travel all the way back to Tokyo, where their usual bike seller woukd give them a good discount.

Yukimaru sighed that they would have to travel several hours before reaching Tokyo, but Ohwada said this is better than stealing motorcycles from other riders, which the other biker members agreed, showing that, despite being known for being a feared biker gang, they were well-respected and have a good sense of honor, which some other passengers were surprised to see this side of the Crazy Diamond Gang.

"Wow..."

"They seemed to be good guys..."

"I did not expect that..."

"I guess they aren't that bad..."

"Not so loud..."

"Don't look at them..."

"Quiet..."

".."

After about 30 minutes, the platform appeared to be cleared, and the dispatcher signals the driver of the shinkansen to close the door, and the driver, seeing the dispatcher waving, got the gist, and presses the button where the doors began to slide and closes. The dispatcher then notices some people peering towards the arriving/departure area, and he thought that they were about to leave, so he turn around and waved, signalling the driver to have the bullet train move, and the train began to depart.

As the passengers began to relax, Makoto began to rummage his bag to get some snacks, and Komaru peered at the window, where she saw the dispatcher is left behind, but something caught her attention when someone came running and tackled the dispatcher to the ground, but because the train is already moving, she did not know what is going on, and soon the train departed from Fukuoka station and is heading towards the vicinity of Kokune, where the next route, Yamgouchi, is just an hour away.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like the chapter as most of the Danganronpa characters are introduced, other than the long trip, and this is where the story commences...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter opens the story, as the Naegi siblings are getting on the train, and other DR characters appear...and that's where the horror commences...


	3. The Chaos Begins

**Train To Morioka**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

My apologies for the late update. It's been awhile since I uploaded the last chapter, and did not upload the next one due to lck of reviews, but after getting a review, that's when I decided to give this fic an update.

And so, many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the story jump-starts the plot as our characters are riding the train and...

Well, can't spoil everything here, so I leave it to you readers to judge this fic by your own eyes, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 3: Konran ga hajimaru_**

After about 30 minutes, the platform appeared to be cleared, and the dispatcher signals the driver of the shinkansen to close the door, and the driver, seeing the dispatcher waving, got the gist, and presses the button where the doors began to slide and closes. The dispatcher then notices some people peering towards the arriving/departure area, and he thought that they were about to leave, so he turn around and waved, signaling the driver to have the bullet train move, and the train began to depart.

As the passengers began to relax, Makoto began to rummage his bag to get some snacks, and Komaru peered at the window, where she saw the dispatcher is left behind, but something caught her attention when someone came running and tackled the dispatcher to the ground, but because the train is already moving, she did not know what is going on, and soon the train departed from Fukuoka station and is heading towards the vicinity of Kokune, where the next route, Yamgouchi, is just an hour away.

As the bullet train leaves the station, the passengers inside are unaware of what happened behind them, where the scene shows that a few guards are roused upon hearing the screams of some passengers who are still there, and they went to see what is going on, feeling that an unnecessary riot is taking place, which the guards felt dismayed at having such a commotion on the first thing in the morning.

However, as the guards arrived, they were surprised, in not shocked, at the sight they just saw. They braced themselves at what is about to happen, and he ordered one of their fellow guards to call for help, which the guard did so, but appeared worried after several seconds.

"Hey…"

"What the heck is this?"

"Never seen anything like this before…"

"Call for help!"

"I'm on it!"

"What's with these people these days?"

"Don't ask me…huh?"

"Whoa!"

-x-

Several minutes later, the train is now on the middle of the departing city, partially leaving the vicinity of Fukuoka and has just entered Kokune, and the train appeared to be working fine, and the scene shifts inside where the passengers are having a peaceful ride, as they seemed to be looking forward to having a nice, peaceful journey towards their desired destination.

The Naegi siblings are leaning against their seats, as they are excited to head back home at Tokyo, wanting to catch up lost time, and while relaxing, they were a bit startled when some passengers made audible gasps as they saw the five popular idols passing by, which included **Sayaka Maizono** , **Satomi Aoba** and **Ayaka Haneyama**.

Some of the passengers began to ask for autographs which the five teen idols obliged.

"Hello…"

"Here you go…"

"Please buy our latest album…"

"Hope you like our newest songs…"

"Thank you for your continued support…"

"We are grateful to you…"

"Hope to see you again…"

"And thank you…"

After that, the five idols went ahead and looked for a seat to occupy, where Komaru went into fangirl mode and approached the idols, telling them she is one of their fans, which the girls accommodate her, and while at it, one of the idols, Maizono took a glance at Makoto, seeing how cute and good-looking he appeared, and likewise, Makoto was awed by her cuteness and beauty, and blushed upon making eye contact with her.

Both exchanged smiles as Maizono went forward and found some vacant seats which she motions her fellow idols to join her, which they did, and as the five idols took the seats, Komaru went to her brother's side and showed him the autographs she got, and she noted her elder brother blushing, and she guessed that he is smitten by Maizono's charm, which she started teasing him.

"Onii-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"You're blushing…"

"N-no…that's…"

"Ah…you like Maizono-chan…"

"Y-you're wrong…"

"Oh…you like Maizono-chan…"

"Komaru!"

However, some other passengers, who are fans of Maizono's group stared at him, and felt threatened, and they made it known that they are not going to let a "PLAIN-LOOKING, SHORT-HEIGHT, PIPSQUEAK" upstage them and tells him he has no chance over Maizono.

"Hey you!"

"Who do you think you are?"

"You got an eye on her?"

"You're not good enough for her!"

"Get lost!"

"She doesn't dig pipsqueaks like you!"

"You're too short!"

"Maizono is mine!"

Makoto sweat-dropped at being told off, which Komaru giggled, and the five idols giggled after hearing it, yet Maizono was sneaking glances towards Makoto, which Ayaka and Satomi took note, and they asked her if she is smitten by what they deem an ordinary, plain-looking boy, pointing out that he does not seem to have anything worthy, which Maizono blushed, and tried to deny the accusations, which only fueled the two idols' suspicions.

Satomi could not believe that Maizono is taking a liking towards Makoto and urged her to at least entertain a celebrity and not some BRAT who looked like a teddy bear, which Ayaka urged Satomi not to say something like that, reasoning that Maizono has her own tastes, and if Makoto can make her happy, then they should let her.

"Satomi…"

"What?"

"Don't be like that…"

"I'm just stating the obvious…"

"Sayaka has her own tastes…if she thinks that boy is worthy of her…then let her decide…"

"Come on…look at that guy…what does he have to show? He looked like a total pushover…"

"He does looked cute…"

"Give me a break!"

Satomi stared wide-eyed, as she could not believe that Ayaka is in favor of letting Maizono entertain someone like Makoto, and there they glanced at Maizono, who is blushing as she is secretly stealing glances at Makoto, in which she appeared to be relieved to see that the girl Makoto is talking to is his sibling, having heard calling Makoto "onii-chan".

As Komaru decided to use the toilet, Makoto is left alone, and there Maizono uses the chance to approach him and started a conversation, where the two would soon hit off, seeing that he is down-to-earth, kind, and optimistic, seeing that despite living an ordinary life, he is living a happy life and has no complains, seeing that he is happy with what he has, and this scene caused the other passengers to stare wide-eyed, seeing that Maizono was "easily charmed" by an ordinary boy.

Satomi and Ayaka stared wide-eyed, seeing that Maizono is actually entertaining a boy and looked like she really wants to get to know him, and they wondered if she really intend to woo him, which Ayaka discreetly squealed, seeing how cute Maizono and Makoto are as a pair, and Satomi asked her if she is really serious in being in favor of Makoto being Maizono's suitor.

"Wow…so cute…"

"Ayaka!"

"What?"

"You're actually in favor of that guy?"

"Why not? He looked kind…down-to-earth…and he doesn't brag…"

"If he's a celebrity…I might dig…but look at him…he's like a commoner…"

"We started like that before becoming celebrities…"

"That's not the point…!"

Meanwhile, Komaru called some train staff for assistance, saying that she saw someone hiding in one of the toilets and refused to leave, and when a conductor came and check, the person in question turns out to be Yasuhiro Hagakure, and there Hagakure refused to leave, saying that he rather reach the end of the tracks than leave the train, saying he felt safe here after what happened at Fukuoka.

The train staff were dismayed and are considering in grabbed Hagakure and throw him out, but they opted to let Hagakure stay as they do not want to cause disturbance inside the bullet train and get bad publicity.

Komaru, out of curiosity, asks Hagakure what he meant about what happened at Fukuoka, and a traumatized Hagakure said that terrible things happened and that everyone attacked each other as if they are out for blood.

The train staff were rather taken aback by this and they whisked Komaru and offered her to use the next toilet, telling her to ignore what Hagakure said, which she blinked her eyes and did as told, while the train staff decided to leave him alone so as not to cause harassment to other passengers.

Not far, the scene shifts to a vacant coach, where it turns out that a stray passenger managed to sneak inside, and she hid herself in one of the toilets, and remained there, and it is then revealed that she happened to have a wound her lower left leg, which was bleeding, which showed that it was bitten, and she is trying to stay awake.

She then started to convulse and eventually went into cardiac spasm and went still. A female train staff passed by and saw the scene, where she went to help her. She tried to administer first aid but noticed that there was no pulse, and she feared that there is a dead passenger inside the train.

Two of Maizono's fellow idols, identified as Nanase Matsumoto and Rika Aikawa, have just left the toilet and noticed the commotion, where they offered to help, which the female train staff tells them not to mind her and she will instead call for the train staff, though the two idols insisted that they want to help, but the female train staff assured that the train staff will handle the matter.

"Let us help…"

"We can help…"

"It's fine…do not bother…the train staff can handle it…"

"Really…?"

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes, of course. We can handle it. We don't want to cause you two unnecessary bother."

"Still…"

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes, of course…"

As the trio bickered, they did not notice that the stray passenger slowly roused, but she now displayed darkened veins all over her body, her eyes white, and she is gritting her teeth, and as the trio noticed it, they were taken by surprise at what they are seeing, where they started to get worried at what the risen body is about to do.

By then the stray passenger, who has become a walking corpse, grabbed the first idol and bit off her ear, which she screamed in pain and terror and her fellow idol escorted her out of the coach and went to the next one, leaving the train staff member alone as the corpse began to attack her.

At the next coach, Satomi and Ayaka watches on as Maizono and Makoto are watching, where they stared in surprise seeing that there are hints of romance between the two ,and the two idols wondered what Maizono saw in Makoto, which Satomi felt like wanting to interfere by Ayaka urged her to let Maizono handle it.

"Now, now…let's leave them alone, Satomi…"

"Are you really serious about this, Ayaka?"

"Yep."

"Are you really going to let that guy with the ahoge woo his way towards our friend?"

"He looked like a real good guy…"

"I bet he is doing that just to take her virginity…"

"Come on…that boy doesn't looked like that…"

"I do…"

At this point Komaru arrived, and she is surprised to see her brother and Maizono talked, and she joins in on the conversation, and there Maizono and the Naegi siblings began to mingle and had a good time, and the two idols wondered where this would lead to.

At this point, the other two idols came and the other passengers were shocked to see one of them has an injury and shouted, which caught Maizono, Satomi and Ayaka's attentions which they became concerned and they asked their fellow idol what happened, in which she told the other what happened, but then another commotion ensued as the female train staff member entered, and is being bitten away by the walking dead, who bit off both the victims' ears and neck.

The Crazy Diamond Gang members were alarmed and they decided to intervene and restrained the corpse, where they told Yuikmaru and Ohwada that the woman has no pulse or heartbeat yet it is still moving.

Ohwada and Yukimaru stared in surprise at what their gang members just said.

"Eh? What did you guys just said?"

"No heartbeat…and no…pulse…just what are you guys saying…?"

"We mean it, boss!"

"She looked…"

"Her skin's cold…"

"It's like she's a dead body…"

"But she's still moving!"

"And she seemed to act like a rabid dog!"

However, the woman began biting on the motorcycle gang members and the gang members are forced to pin her down, and there the other passengers became concerned until they saw the idol member who was bitten on the ear convulsed and soon went lifeless, causing Maizono, Ayaka and Satomi to became alarmed and concerned, as the 4th idol tried to rouse her fallen idol, only to get up, and displayed darkened veins, white eyes and a rabid behavior as she began bit off the other idol by her neck and several parts of her face.

This caused everyone to gasp in terror as the remaining three idol members became horrified at what they are seeing. Moreover, the female train passenger slowly got up, also displaying the same symptoms and began biting away on the other passengers. Likewise the Crazy Diamond Gang members who were also bitten began to convulse, went still, and risen up as the same as the other victims who became walking corpses and began to bite and attack the passengers.

This caused pandemonium as the other passengers began to panic and started to ran off to escape the carnage, with the idols also forced to run even though Maizono wanted to save her remaining idol but Ayaka and Satomi told her that it is already too late and said that if they get bitten, they might either end up getting eaten alive or turned into the rest of the victims…walking biters.

"Sayaka!"

"Come on!"

"But…Rika and Nanase…"

"We can't do anything now!"

"They're gone!"

"But…but…"

"You saw it! They got bitten…and now they started to bit others!"

"If we get caught…either we get bitten or turned into chowders!"

Makoto took Komaru and tells her to get moving, which she asks what is happening, which he said that he has no idea, but one thing is force sure, he felt that there might be an outbreak of a rabies-like disease or something that is infecting other passengers and that they need to get to a safe place and barricade the doors to prevent those bitten from coming after them.

"Komaru…get moving!"

"Eh?"

"Come on!"

"Onii-chan…what's happening…"

"Not sure…but it looked like there's an outbreak or something…!"

"Eh?"

"Just keep moving!"

"O-okay…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the story is now commenced, as chaos started to cover the train and now our DR characters are trapped inside the moving train as more and more victims fall victim and become biters themselves and does the same to others, triggering an outbreak of sorts.

This is just the start as the horror is already underway.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The Danganronpa crew fight their way to avoid the biters and survive the chaos while at the same time discovered what happened outside and what has befallen most part of Japan…

See you in the first week of October...

Reviews are welcomed...


End file.
